


Sickness

by AxolotALove



Series: TUA Collection [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Number Five | The Boy Whump, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 19:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19626067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxolotALove/pseuds/AxolotALove
Summary: Klaus is helping little Five with his bout of sickness. Five calls Klaus out on his bullshit.





	Sickness

Five was sick.

There are several possible reasons for this, with one being that he was newly exposed to the pre-apocalyptic world. He went through this when he arrived in the future, and spent a week out of it. Miserable, scared, alone, and sick as fuck. 

He would like to avoid doing that again.

But it looks as though history repeats itself.

Five refuses to put more effort in the thought. That was the answer. He was running a simple fever, from a simple reason, and a simple solution.

Klaus was helping with the simple solution part.

Five was very grateful (internally, externally he was dying and felt terrible) for his brothers help, even if he was a bit delirious ( a man with a cracked open skull, blood all over the concrete, an umbrella tattoo, his brother). With his less than superb state, however, he can still see something was off.

Klaus wasn't talking. Like at all. That was extremely peculiar.

Number 4 was always talking, running his mouth. Light ramble when he was higher than the moon and pitiful whines when he couldn't find a fix, cheerful insults at his siblings and scathing remarks when something solid landed on him.

Now, even with Five actively trying to start a conversation ( making grumpy mutterings), he would just give a small smile and change the rag on Five's forehead, or adjust the covers he was under (whose room was he in? Whose bed?). When Klaus gave a wince and put a hand to his throat, it triggered a bit of clarity in Five's fog ridden mind.

“What's wrong with you?”

Okay, that came out a lot more harsh than intended, but with receiving nothing more than an eyebrow raise and an amused smile, he wasn't very sorry.

“ Seriously, Klaus, what's the problem.”

Klaus seemed to listen better when he spoke with a sterner tone, but continued with looking like he really had no idea what was being asked. Infuriating little shit.

“ With your throat you imbecile.”

“Nothing!”

The exclamation was raspy, and quiet, and sounded like it hurt a lot. Klaus’ face scrunched in discomfort, giving Five all the evidence he needed.

With a sigh and a pop through space, Five wobbled into main living room where the rest of his siblings idled. His nausea spiked for a couple seconds and he made sure to stand very still. He didn't feel too bad though.

Klaus was a very good caretaker.

( These fever thoughts need to chill, for like, a second)

With a tired look towards his shocked siblings ( he should most definitely still be in bed), he gave a slight wave and an utterance of Klaus’ name. They followed him up the stair like confused dogs.

They also may be confused at the fact Five had a blanket wrapped around him like a cape, but whatever.

Loud, wracking coughs caused the confused steps to turn a little frantic and use a little bit of unnecessary force to open the door ( Klaus’ door, should have know he was in Klaus’ room, makes sense).

They barged into Klaus looking up at them with wide, teary eyes and a pale face, specks of blood covering his chin and lowering hand.

“ I fucking knew something was wrong, you asshole!”

Klaus could only manage a few tears to fall down his face and a soundless laugh before Five caught his unsteady figure. Bad idea, because both of them were fairly unsteady. 

Five grunted and looked up to remark on Klaus being heavy ( not really, he was too light) but only managed a panicked shout at his closed eyes.

Klaus was unconscious.


End file.
